Lilly
by qaroinlove
Summary: Cierro mis ojos y me hundo en la absoluta obscuridad que me abraza, susurro tu nombre con amor. Sé que te voy a extrañar… pero el dolor que me has provocado no tiene perdón.
1. Chapter 1

**LILLY**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** nada es mio, solo la historia.

**Summary;** Cierro mis ojos y me hundo en la absoluta obscuridad que me abraza, susurro tu nombre con amor. Sé que te voy a extrañar… pero el dolor que me has provocado no tiene perdón.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno, ooc de los personajes y muerte de un personaje.

**N/A:**…

* * *

El día había sido mágico, y no se podía esperar menos de la noche. Las estrellas brillan aun con más fuerza hoy que otras noches. Mesclando la suave briza que mece mi cabello en una suave y silenciosa melodía. El mágico ambiente creado en el balcón de mi torre se ve trágicamente interrumpido por mis pensamientos.

Y es que aun estoy en shock por lo que acaba de suceder. Una parte de mi mente me acusa de que he hecho mal, que no debió de haber pasado así. Pero mi corazón replica con palabras dulces y suaves que ha sido lo mejor…

Cierro mis ojos y me hundo en la absoluta obscuridad que me abraza, cual amante en su primera noche de amor. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy tan aturdida y confundida como para pensar claramente. Me niego ha seguir escuchando a mi mente y corazón. Ambas se han levantado en contra mía y sé que me seguirán acosando, como si fueran leones hambrientos tras algún siervo herido… lo único que sé, es que no quiero saber si lo que he hecho esta bien… o esta mal… ¿pero como saberlo ahora?.

Siempre he estado enamorada de Él. Desde el instante que se interpuso entre un transformado Lupin y nosotros, solo para salvarnos. No ganaba nada al exponer su vida tan abiertamente por ninguno de nosotros… y sin embargo lo hizo.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y era doloroso verle tan cercas y a la vez tan lejano e inalcanzable. Cada insulto y desprecio de su parte me partía el corazón como no lo había hecho años anteriores. Además ¿Cómo poder llamar su atención? Yo, una simple hija de muggles, la sabelotodo y ratón de biblioteca, que nadie nota que es una chica. Era mas que obvio que nunca… nunca podría llamar su atención.

Además de todo eso, estaba el hecho de que si me sorprendían en un movimiento más allá de alumna/profesor me expulsaría… o peor aun… le echarían a Él, y nunca más le podría ver de nuevo. Así que decidí enterrar mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido desde ese entonces. La guerra dio inicio, y con ella tu supuesta traición… he de confesarte que me tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así, en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que fuera un engaño, y que fueras inocente de todo lo que decía de ti… entonces me embarque en una misión suicida con mis mejores amigos, solo para realizar una de las tareas más difíciles que el viejo director le había encomendado a Harry. La búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocrux.

He de admitir que fueron tiempos obscuros para nosotros… para mí. Por un lado me tenía que mantener alerta a cada instante para poder mantener con vida a mi única familia que me quedaba… Ron y Harry… ya que al ser asesinados mis padres… no me quedaba nadie más…

Todo mi mundo se vino abajo con la cobarde huida de Ron, el dolor de saber que estaba perdiendo a un hermano, la impotencia de ver como se rompía mi familia delante de mí… y la incertidumbre de no saber de ti…

Pero, en un instante todo mejoro… Ron regreso a nosotros, Harry comprendió la misión y con la ayuda de Merlín, logramos destruir la mayoría de los Horrocrux…

Pero algo salió mal, Voldemort en un intento desesperado por acabar con mi hermano… te mando llamar ¿Qué como lo se?, fácil yo estaba oculta ahí. Ver el como rogabas por regresar para capturar a Harry me destrozó el corazón, pero lo que nuca me espere fue ver como al que llamabas tu señor ordenaba tu muerte.

Al verte bañado en sangre fue el peor momento de mi vida… pero aun así seguías con vida. El que llamaras a Harry y le pidieras que tomara tus lagrimas me desconcertó… y aun mas lo que le dijiste… —tienes sus ojos— ¿Qué significaba eso?.

Al tener que regresar al castillo después de tu muerte, les dije que se adelantarán… quería ocultar tu cuerpo de cualquiera que quisiera dañarte. Así que lo hice, te oculte bajo hechizos de protección, y por si fuera poco, con la poca fe que me quedaba te di lo ultimo en bezoar.

Y así regrese junto a Harry al castillo, al ver tus recuerdos en el pensadero un nudo se formo en mi estomago, no podía creer todo lo que habías sufrido por amor… entonces comprendimos donde estaba tu verdadera lealtad…

Obtuvimos la victoria con la rápida caída de Voldemort a manos de Harry, y todo gracias a ti.

Nunca olvidare que al regresar por tu cuerpo, vi que aun respirabas y eso fue el mejor regalo que pude recibir del cielo. Corrí contigo flotando al castillo y roge por que te atendieran… y así sucedió ya que Harry casi ordeno que lo hicieran… fueron meses duros para ambos, tu debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte y nosotros limpiando tu nombre y demostrando el verdadero héroe que eras…

Todo el tiempo era yo que cuidaba de ti con devoción. A los tres meses despertaste, al principio estabas aturdido, después te sorprendiste al verme y exigiste saber que pasaba… era curioso verte y darme cuenta de que algunas cosas nunca cambian…

Te conté todo lo que paso, con lujo de detalle no quería perderme nada para que supieras que tu esfuerzo había valido la pena. Escuchaste atentamente todo el relato hasta el final… entonces preguntaste — ¿Quién ha cuidado de mi todo este tiempo?— sentí mi corazón palpitar fuertemente al responder te que había sido yo… no preguntaste nada mas y te volviste a recostar.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y no me di cuenta en que momento era hora de regresar a casa… a Hogwarts. Ya que era obligación terminar la educación mágica. Regresaste a tu antiguo puesto el cual rechazaste a cambio de DCAO, entonces minerva se convirtió en la nueva directora y tú en subdirector y nuevo maestro de defensa.

De nuevo el tempo paso deprisa, y tu cambio era evidente, sobretodo en los puntos de Gryffindor. Me tratabas distinto, incluso con caballerosidad. Y eso me causo curiosidad, al punto de preguntarte directamente el ¿Por qué?. Tú solo sonreíste y me besaste. Al ver que no respondía te alejaste de mi y susurraste una breve disculpa, la cual se vio opacada al corresponder tu beso mientras te halaba mas hacia mi. Al pasar de los meses, nuestra relación creció rápidamente, y a pesar de tener que ocultarla de todos. Además Tenia miedo de que solo fuera algo pasajero o que el recuerdo de Lilly Potter pesara en ti. Pero poco a poco me demostraste que estaba equivocada, que podía confiar en ti, ya que con cada beso y caricia me demostrabas que eras solo mio.

De nuevo el tiempo hizo de las suyas al correr rápidamente. Hoy cumplíamos un año de haber comenzado una nueva vida, lejos de toda amenaza. Hoy era un día especial, hoy te demostraría cuanto te amaba y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por ti.

Prepare todo y cada uno de los detalles de mi alcoba en la torre, nunca había tenido tanta dedicación en algo, pero esto era especial. Varios hechizos lanzados al aire y todo estaba listo. Un leve aroma a vainilla y velas flotando por la habitación daban un mágico toque a la cama llena de pétalos de rosas. Sonreí ante lo cursi del momento, pero valía la pena ya que esta noche seriamos uno mismo.

La ceremonia fue emotiva, pero ansiaba que terminara. Hoy era nuestra última noche en Hogwarts. Así que te tome de la mano discretamente y te conduje hasta mi alcoba, sonreíste al ver en mi mente todo lo que tenia planeado y si esperar mas simplemente me besaste con pasión, a la cual correspondí casi con devoción.

Entramos torpemente a mi habitación, mientras seguíamos besándonos. Tus manos recorrían mi pequeña cintura mientras ágilmente desabrochabas los botones de mi espalda. Yo no me quedaba atrás, mientras memorizaba tus labios en cada beso, recorría firmemente tu pecho con mis manos hasta llegar a los molestos botones de tu túnica.

Poco a poco entre besos y caricias nos deshicimos de las estorbosas prendas. Al llegar al frente de la cama me recostaste delicadamente sobre ella, como si se tratara de alguna fina pieza de cristal y eso me hizo estremecer. Tú lo comprendiste diferente así que paraste. Me viste directamente a los ojos y me preguntaste que si estaba segura. Todo el miedo y vergüenza que sentía al ser mi primera vez se vio opacada en la preocupación que demostraban tus ojos negros.

Como respuesta te bese, tu solo respondiste y desde ese momento miles de sensaciones me inundaron, cada caricia tuya iba derrumbando cada barrera que había dentro de mí. Y al posicionarte sobre mi, pude tocar el cielo con los dedos. Los miedos se habían marchado con cada vaivén de caderas. El momento estaba cerca, lo podía sentir… quería que fuera memorable, entonces llego el momento en el cual llegábamos al éxtasis… pero no fue lo que sucedió…

Al escucharte gritar el nombre de ella en vez del mio fue lo peor que pudo haber sucedido… me sentí sucia, rota y traicionada, y tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta de ello.

Entonces sucedió… ese sentimiento caliente llamado rabia inundo mi corazón y mi mente se nublo de dolor e hice lo único que gritaba mi herido corazón… susurre aquella maldición que aprendí en la búsqueda de los Horrocrux…

Vi como luchabas por respirar, pero cada intento era mortal. Cada respiración que dabas era como sentir miles de navajas cortando tu interior lentamente… entonces me miraste con dolor y confusión plasmada en tus ojos. Ese dolor no era nada comparado a como me sentía yo. Te vi dar tu último aliento de vida mientras caías sobre mí. Te aparte de mi lado con asco mientras me levantaba de la cama…

Tome lo primero que encontré en el piso y me vestí, mientras me dirigía al balcón de mi torre… el ver que era tu camisa y que aun tenia tú aroma me hizo derramar las más dolorosas lagrimas de mi existencia… y es que solo tu tienes la culpa de lo que ha sucedido…

Robaste todo nuestro futuro al gritar su nombre en vez del mio, y te page de la misma manera… robando tu futuro…

Cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a llorar. Al abrirlos mas lagrimas caen de mis ojos… miro las estrellas ya que no quiero voltear y verte inerte sobre la cama, pareces estar dormido. Y sonrío ante la ironía. Te mantuviste vivo tanto tiempo solo por el amor a un nombre, el cual hoy es el causante de tu propia muerte…

Cierro mis ojos y me hundo en la absoluta obscuridad que me abraza, susurro tu nombre con amor. Sé que te voy a extrañar… pero el dolor que me has provocado no tiene perdón. Me has roto profundamente, que no sé si algún día pueda recuperarme. Lo siento amor mio, lo siento Severus… pero nunca debiste de haber gritado Lilly… en vez de Hermione…


	2. final

Lily

N/A: oh, dios mio, a casi un año de haber posteado el fic Lily este es un final alternativo. espero y les guste y este va dedicado a las chicas del escuadron. un saludo y un beso :D

El día había sido mágico y no se podía esperar menos de la noche. Las estrellas brillan aun con más fuerza hoy que noches anteriores. Mesclando mágicamente la delicada briza que mece mi cabello en una suave y silenciosa melodía insonora. El mágico ambiente que se ha creado en el balcón de mi torre se ve trágicamente interrumpido por mis pensamientos.

Y es que aun estoy en shock por lo que acaba de suceder. Una parte de mi mente me acusa de que he hecho mal, que no debió de haber pasado así. Pero mi corazón replica con palabras dulces y suaves que ha sido lo mejor… que no había otro opción…

Cierro mis ojos y me dejo hundir en la absoluta obscuridad que me abraza, cual amante en su primera noche de amor. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy tan aturdida y confundida como para pensar claramente. Me niego ha seguir escuchando a mi mente y corazón. Ambas se han levantado en contra mía y sé que me seguirán acosando, como si fueran leones hambrientos tras algún siervo herido… lo único que sé, es que no quiero saber si lo que he hecho esta bien… o esta mal… ¿pero como saberlo ahora?.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

Siempre he estado enamorada de Él. Desde el instante que se interpuso entre un transformado Lupin y nosotros, solo para salvar nuestras vidas. No ganaba nada al exponer su propia existencia tan abiertamente por ninguno de nosotros… y sin embargo lo hizo. Sin ningún rastro de duda es su pálido rostro arriesgo todo por un grupo de inconscientes chiquillos.

El tiempo pasó tan rápidamente, que era doloroso verle tan cercas y a la vez tan lejano e inalcanzable, como aquella estrella solitaria del firmamento que observaba todas las noches. Cada insulto, cada desprecio, cada mueca de desagrado de su parte me partía el corazón como no lo había hecho años anteriores. Además ¿Cómo poder llamar tan solo un poco de su atención? Yo, una simple hija de muggles, la insufrible sabelotodo Gryffindor y ratón de biblioteca, que nadie nota que en el fondo es una chica enamorada… del mas obscuro profesor de Hogwarts... Era más que evidente que nunca… nunca podría llamar un poco de su atención.

Además de todo eso, estaba el hecho de que si me sorprendían en un movimiento más allá de alumna/profesor me expulsaría… o peor aun… le echarían a Él, y nunca más le podría ver de nuevo. Así que decidí enterrar mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Entonces todo sucedió tan rápido desde ese entonces. La guerra dio inicio, y con ella su supuesta traición… he de confesar que me tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así, en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera un engaño ó una farsa y que en algún momento se dijera que eras inocente de todo lo que se te acusaba y decía de ti… entonces me embarque en una misión suicida con mis mejores amigos, solo para realizar una de las tareas más difíciles que el viejo director le había encomendado a Harry. La búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocrux.

He de admitir que fueron tiempos muy obscuros para nosotros tres… pero sobretodo para mí. Por un lado me tenía que mantener alerta a cada instante para poder mantener con vida a mi única familia que me quedaba… Ron y Harry… ya que al ser asesinados mis padres… no me quedaba nadie más que ellos…

Todo mi mundo se vino abajo con la cobarde huida de Ron, el dolor de saber que estaba perdiendo a un hermano, la impotencia de ver como se rompía mi familia delante de mí… y la incertidumbre de no saber de ti…

Pero, en un instante todo mejoro… Ron regreso a nosotros, Harry comprendió la misión y con la ayuda de Merlín, logramos destruir la mayoría de los Horrocrux…

Pero algo salió mal, Voldemort en un intento desesperado por acabar con mi hermano… te mando llamar ¿Qué como lo se?, fácil yo estaba oculta ahí. Ver el como rogabas por regresar para capturar a Harry me destrozó el corazón, pero lo que nuca me espere fue ver como al que llamabas tu señor ordenaba tu muerte.

Al verte bañado en sangre fue el peor momento de mi vida… pero aun así seguías con vida. El que llamaras a Harry y le pidieras que tomara tus lagrimas me desconcertó… y aun mas lo que le dijiste… —tienes sus ojos— ¿Qué significaba eso?.

Al tener que regresar al castillo después de tu muerte, les dije que se adelantarán… quería ocultar tu cuerpo de cualquiera que quisiera dañarte. Así que lo hice, te oculte bajo hechizos de protección, y por si fuera poco, con la poca fe que me quedaba te di lo ultimo en bezoar.

Y así regrese junto a Harry al castillo, al ver tus recuerdos en el pensadero un nudo se formo en mi estomago, no podía creer todo lo que habías sufrido por amor… entonces comprendimos donde estaba tu verdadera lealtad…

Obtuvimos la victoria con la rápida caída de Voldemort a manos de Harry, y todo gracias a ti.

Nunca olvidare que al regresar por tu cuerpo, vi que aun respirabas y eso fue el mejor regalo que pude recibir del cielo. Corrí al castillo contigo levitando tras de mi y roge por que te atendieran… y así sucedió ya que Harry casi ordeno que lo hicieran… fueron meses duros para ambos, tu debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte y nosotros limpiando tu nombre y demostrando el verdadero héroe que eras…

Todo el tiempo era yo que cuidaba de ti con devoción. A los tres meses despertaste, al principio estabas aturdido, después te sorprendiste al verme y exigiste saber que pasaba… era curioso verte y darme cuenta de que algunas cosas nunca cambian…

Te conté todo lo que paso, con lujo de detalle no quería perderme nada para que supieras que tu esfuerzo había valido la pena. Escuchaste atentamente todo el relato hasta el final… entonces preguntaste — ¿Quién ha cuidado de mi todo este tiempo?— sentí mi corazón palpitar fuertemente al responder te que había sido yo… no preguntaste nada mas y te volviste a recostar.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y no me di cuenta en que momento era hora de regresar a casa… a Hogwarts. Ya que era obligación terminar la educación mágica. Regresaste a tu antiguo puesto el cual rechazaste a cambio de DCAO, entonces minerva se convirtió en la nueva directora y tú en subdirector y nuevo maestro de defensa.

De nuevo el tempo paso deprisa, y tu cambio era evidente, sobretodo en los puntos de Gryffindor. Me tratabas distinto, incluso con caballerosidad. Y eso me causo curiosidad, al punto de preguntarte directamente el ¿Por qué?. Tú solo sonreíste y me besaste. Al ver que no respondía te alejaste de mi y susurraste una breve disculpa, la cual se vio opacada al corresponder tu beso mientras te halaba mas hacia mi. Al pasar de los meses, nuestra relación creció rápidamente, y a pesar de tener que ocultarla de todos. Además Tenia miedo de que solo fuera algo pasajero o que el recuerdo de Lilly Potter pesara en ti. Pero poco a poco me demostraste que estaba equivocada, que no había nada que temer y que podía confiar en ti, ya que con cada beso y caricia me demostrabas que eras solo mio.

De nuevo el tiempo hizo de las suyas al correr rápidamente. Hoy cumplíamos un año de haber comenzado una nueva vida, lejos de toda amenaza. Hoy era un día especial, hoy te demostraría cuanto te amaba y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por ti.

Prepare todo y cada uno de los detalles de mi alcoba en la torre, nunca había tenido tanta dedicación en algo, pero esto era especial. Varios hechizos lanzados al aire y todo estaba listo. Un leve aroma a vainilla y velas flotando por la habitación daban un mágico toque a la cama llena de pétalos de rosas. Sonreí ante lo cursi del momento, pero valía la pena ya que esta noche seriamos uno mismo.

La ceremonia fue emotiva, pero ansiaba que terminara. Hoy era nuestra última noche en Hogwarts. Así que te tome de la mano discretamente y te conduje hasta mi alcoba, sonreíste al ver en mi mente todo lo que tenia planeado y si esperar mas simplemente me besaste con pasión, a la cual correspondí casi con devoción.

Entramos torpemente a mi habitación, mientras seguíamos besándonos. Tus manos recorrían mi pequeña cintura mientras ágilmente desabrochabas los botones de mi espalda. Yo no me quedaba atrás, mientras memorizaba tus labios en cada beso, recorría firmemente tu pecho con mis manos hasta llegar a los molestos botones de tu túnica.

Poco a poco entre besos y caricias nos deshicimos de las estorbosas prendas. Al llegar al frente de la cama me recostaste delicadamente sobre ella, como si se tratara de alguna fina pieza de cristal y eso me hizo estremecer. Tú lo comprendiste diferente así que paraste. Me viste directamente a los ojos y me preguntaste que si estaba segura. Todo el miedo y vergüenza que sentía al ser mi primera vez se vio opacada en la preocupación que demostraban tus ojos negros.

Como respuesta te bese, tu solo respondiste y desde ese momento miles de sensaciones me inundaron, cada caricia tuya iba derrumbando cada barrera que había dentro de mí. Y al posicionarte sobre mi, pude tocar el cielo con los dedos. Los miedos se habían marchado con cada vaivén de caderas. El momento estaba cerca, lo podía sentir… quería que fuera memorable, entonces llego el momento en el cual llegábamos al éxtasis… pero no fue lo que sucedió…

Al escucharte gritar el nombre de ella en vez del mio fue lo peor que pudo haber sucedido… me sentí sucia, rota y traicionada. Y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta de ello.

Entonces sucedió… ese sentimiento caliente llamado rabia inundo mi corazón y mi mente se nublo de dolor e hice lo único que gritaba mi herido corazón… susurre aquella maldición que aprendí en la búsqueda de los Horrocrux…

Vi como luchabas por respirar, pero cada intento era doloroso y sobretodo mortal. Cada respiración que dabas era como sentir miles de navajas cortando tu interior lentamente… entonces me miraste con dolor y confusión plasmada en tus ojos. Ese dolor no era nada comparado a como me sentía yo. Tome tu rostro con mis manos y susurre — Lily— mi miraste de nuevo, y cerraste los ojos… quería que todo esto terminara… mas mi corazón me lo impido…

—Finis dolendi.

Susurre y te vi tomar una profunda inhalación mientras caías sobre mí. Te aparte de mi lado con sumo asco mientras me levantaba de la cama…

Tome lo primero que encontré en el piso y me vestí, mientras me dirigía al balcón de mi torre… el ver que era tu camisa y que aun tenia tú aroma me hizo derramar las más dolorosas lagrimas de mi existencia… y es que solo tu tienes la culpa de lo que ha sucedido…

Robaste todo nuestro futuro al gritar su nombre en vez del mio, y quise pagarte de la misma manera… robando tu futuro… mas el amor que te profeso, me lo impidió…

Cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a llorar. Al abrirlos mas lagrimas caen de mis ojos… miro las estrellas ya que no quiero voltear y verte sobre la cama, aun no has recobrado el conocimiento. Sonrío ante la ironía. Te mantuviste vivo tanto tiempo solo por el amor a un nombre, el cual hoy es el causante de tu dolor…

Cierro mis ojos y me hundo en la absoluta obscuridad que me abraza, susurro tu nombre con amor. Sé que te voy a extrañar… pero el dolor que me has provocado no tiene perdón. Me has roto profundamente, que no sé si algún día pueda recuperarme. Lo siento amor mio, lo siento Severus… pero nunca debiste de haber gritado Lilly… en vez de Hermione…

::::::::::::::::: Seis años mas tarde….

Gemidos llenan la habitación, el leve aroma a vainilla le inundaba, embriagándolo de placer. Los gemidos de su joven amante iban en aumento… quería perderse en esos momentos y jamás regresar a la realidad… el momento estaba cercas, la espalda de la chica se curvo de placer mientras hundía sus uñas en tu pálida espalda aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello… tu sin embargo aumentaste las envestidas, sentías desfallecer…

—Lily…

Escuchaste de nuevo ese maldito nombre, aquel que te había arrebatado de nuevo la oportunidad de vivir, de ser libre… de amar…

Alzaste tu rostro del pensadero, nada ganabas en ver de nuevo aquellas imágenes que seguían… las sabias de memoria…

Miles de veces has visto como después de gritar ese maldito nombre, todo tu mundo acababa. Sabes que después de eso el corazón del verdadero amor de tu vida se rompe en miles de pedazos, sabes que debido al dolor susurra una poderosa maldición la cual casi acaba con tu vida… pero, sin embargo no lo hace… mas lo que sucedió después es como si hubieras muerto… ahora, seis años después te encuentras aun solo en la vieja casa muggle en la que creciste, deseando estar muerto, lo deseas como alguna vez deseaste la joven piel de tu amante…

Sales de tu habitación, rumbo a tu pequeña sala y te sientas cercas de la chimenea. Conoces la rutina tan bien, ya que es lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años. Tomas el viejo libro de la historia de Hogwarts, aquel que perteneció alguna vez a ella.

Sus viejas y amarillentas hojas se abren dejando paso a una pequeña hoja rasgada, la tomas entre tus manos con delicadeza. Y la lees de nuevo.

_Severus Snape._

_Sé que tal vez cuando despiertes, yo ya me habré ido. Te preguntaras el porqué de aquella dolorosa maldición. Solo te puedo decir que todas tus respuestas esta en el pequeño frasco que dejo adjunto en esta carta… son los… recuerdo de esta noche… solo te pido que nunca mas me vuelvas a buscar… te ruego por Lily, que te olvides de mi como yo lo hare de ti… _

_Hermione J. Granger._

Severus volvió a cerrar delicadamente la hoja, aun recordaba lo desconcertado que estaba al leerla por primera vez… y aun más, lo mucho que se odio por haber gritado aquel nombre a lo único que le había mantenido con vida…

La volvió a guardar delicadamente entre las hojas de aquel viejo libro aquella última carta.

Un sonido familiar retumbo por toda la sala, era aquella lechuza del diario… que ya no la buscara no significaba que le dejaría ir por completo. Sabía que estaba actuando demasiado masoquista al buscar información de ella todo el tiempo, ¿pero que más podía hacer? Le amaba demasiado como para dejarla simplemente.

Se levanto rápidamente de aquel duro sofá mientras escuchaba los, ahora, impacientes picoteos de la lechuza. Tomo unas cuantas monedas de su desgastada túnica y abrió la ventana para depositarla en la pequeña bolsita del ave.

Con impaciencia tomo aquel el periódico y regreso al sofá… rápidamente se deshizo del nudo que portaba aquel manojo de hojas para extenderlo y encontrarse con una dolorosa noticia.

_Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum se comprometen._

_En una muy íntima y discreta reunión familiar. El famoso jugador de Bulgaria pide la mano de la famosa heroína de guerra._

_Fuentes muy confiables, aseguran que el evento se llevo acabo en el hogar de la familia Weasley. Y que todo fue muy emotivo y familiar. Dichas fuentes aseguran que los padrinos de la feliz pareja serán el matrimonio Potter-Lovegood & Weasley-Parkinson._

_En todo caso les mostramos las imágenes que se han captado de la feliz pareja… (Paginas 5-30)._

_Y un fragmento de la extensa entrevista que hemos conseguido…_

_—Solo puedo declarar que Viktor es el hombre y único amor de mi vida._

_respondió una muy sonriente Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de su prometido…_

_Si quieren saber mas detalles y anécdotas que nos revela la dichosa pareja esperen el próximo numero que será un especial para ellos._

_De parte del Diario el Profeta les deseamos lo mejor y que su unión sea duradera. _

_Para Diario el Profeta:_

_Anabelle Smith._

_Directora. _

Sabía de antemano que ella le olvidaría, pero aun así una pequeña esperanza se anido en su roto corazón… mas ahora era consiente de todo lo que había perdido… por culpa de ese maldito nombre… Lily…

Arrojo el arrugado diario al fuego, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el danzar de las llamas… hoy lo único que le mantenía cuerdo y firme en este mundo… se había comprometido, así que ya no había nada mas pro que luchar… nada mas por que vivir… este dia había muerto… en vida Severus Snape…


End file.
